Stranded
by SarahJane001
Summary: Ahsoka figured the mission would be easy for someone of her skills, a waste of resources. However, when simple negotiations on the planet Bharati backfire and they're met with the destruction, she realizes there is still a lot to being a Jedi that she doesn't know. With nothing but their instincts to survive, Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme are stranded in the crossfire-with no way out.
1. A new mission

**Hello friends! I bring you my latest story idea, and I know I have other stories that deserve updates, but I really want to be able to create a story from scratch and make it into something wonderful. I'm not going to say how many chapters yet, but hopefully I can create enough content to fulfill my dreams. I hope you guys like it, and as always, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! Enjoy!**

…

" _We're keepers of the peace. Not soldiers."_

Mace Windu's reminder stayed with him, long after the danger had passed. Although much could be said about the bluntness and no-nonsense attitude of the distinguished Jedi Master, the words held an important truth. Indeed, the Jedi were never meant to be dragged into a war- much less become the generals orchestrating it; Nonetheless, the galaxy had cried out for help and the Jedi Order was duty bound to answer.

Over time, as the war raged on and he had been launched into battle after battle, it was easy for him to see how many of the Jedi had lost sight of their ideals. At times, the tide of war swept him up and the idea of peace seemed so far away that it was easier to accept his role as General, rather than uphold his honor as a Jedi. Anakin Skywalker struggled with the balance often, and he knew his apprentice did too.

This exact dilemma was the reason why this mission was chosen for he and his Padawan, or so Master Kenobi had claimed. It was such a drastic change from all of the fighting and strategizing, it almost made Anakin's head spin. Politics weren't his particular cup of tea, as his sense of patience and empathy were sorely lacking. As a matter of fact he found them quite boring, considering that nobody seemed capable of agreement or even compromise. The bickering, selfishness and petty mind games of the politicians seemed insignificant and inferior, compared to the work he did to secure freedom for the galaxy. Regardless of his disdain for politics, he accepted the mission for two reasons: One, it would appease the Masters on the Jedi Council and save Obi-wan a trip to the Outer Rim. Two, it would give him a chance to spend some time with his wife, in secret and away from the front lines. Although he would never share his selfish connotations with his Padawan, however.

On his walk to their quarters, he had scripted the explanation he would give his apprentice that would be sincere, while catering to his wishes. He approached the door, punching in the passcode to allow him access, before stopping at the door of his Padawan's room. Holding the dossier in his hand, he hit the small square button on the bottom of door control panel. He heard the familiar chime within, alerting the occupant of the guest at their door. Moments later, the durasteel slid back into the wall, and in the doorway stood Ahsoka Tano.

"Hello Master," she said, bowing slightly. "What's up?"

"Hey Snips," he greeted her in the same friendly tone, holding up the dossier. "We have an assignment."

"Great," she said, her eyes wide in excitement and her lips pulled back into a smile. "What is it?"

"It's a diplomatic errand, of sorts," he explained, gesturing to the sofa to sit down. They both took their seats, Anakin handing her the dossier. "We're escorting senators to a dinner in two days."

"Where?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the datapad as she read.

"Bharati. They're in the middle of a civil war and peace negotiations are supposed to take place at this dinner."

"And let me guess, we're the protection detail?" Ahsoka questioned, humor in her voice. It seemed whenever a Senator needed to go somewhere, they had to have a Jedi escort. As if they were mere bodyguards they didn't have to pay.

"Sort of," He said, earning a raised eye-marking from his Padawan. "Chancellor Palpatine asked us to escort the Senators because it's a war zone. It's not a part of the republic as of yet, so we are the only ones with any jurisdiction. They can't send troopers."

"Well duh," she responded, setting the datapad on the table between them, "but doesn't this seem like overkill? I'm sure their normal bodyguards would be able to handle the job."

"There's a silver lining, promise. Master Yoda wants us to attend the dinner as representatives of the Jedi Order. To negotiate, offer solutions, and ensure the peace is reinstated."

"That's your silver lining?" Ahsoka asked, incredulously. Her master hated politics-she knew it, the Chancellor knew it, and the Jedi council was well aware of his disdain as well. She was curious how they had even talked him into accepting the mission, much less make him excited about it!

"Come on, we'll get to eat amazing food, visit a beautiful planet, and help the galaxy all at the same time. It won't be that bad." She snorted, rolling her eyes at his pitiful attempt to persuade her. She didn't need much persuasion anyways- being cooped up in the temple was starting to give her cabin fever.

"Well, since it sounds like I don't have much of a choice, I'm in. At least tell me we know the senators that we're escorting." Ahsoka hoped so. More often than not, senators walked around with an inflated ego and sense of self-satisfaction just because of their positions in the government, and treated those who worked for them as inferior-even the Jedi protecting them. If they were escorting Senator Amidala and her entourage, at least they knew they would be welcomed and respected.

"We do. Last I heard, it'll be Senator Amidala, Senator Organa, Senator Mothma, and Senator Farr." Ahsoka raised an eye marking at her master, noting the small smile on his face.

"What? I don't like these types of missions, but at least we won't be miserable with strangers." His joke was rewarded with a chuckle, and Ahsoka rose from the couch.

"Fair enough. I'm going to go grab a snack and head to the Archives."

"Sounds good. I'm going to go run some errands, but I'll be back in a little bit. Try not to get too bored without me." She only rolled her eyes at his smirk, hitting the button on the door panel. As the door shut behind her, Anakin headed to his own room to make a comm call, away from unwelcome ears-or montrals.

….

After two long, boring days had passed, Ahsoka sat on the edge of her bed, deciding which clothes to bring along. Her satchel sat empty and discarded on the floor as she rummaged through her dresser. She had done research on the planet of Bharati, and it was a fairly warm planet with cool nights. She assumed her and her master were supposed to 'dress up' for the dinner party, but she didn't really have any clothes that one would consider "fancy". She had all of her normal attire picked out, including her cloak, but she didn't want to stand out at the party… but she also had to wear something with an acceptable range of motion and ample room to discreetly stow her lightsabers. Sighing in frustration, Ahsoka grabbed her comm link and her speeder keys. Maybe Padme would have something that she could borrow.

Exiting her room, she crossed the small living space to the door of her master. She pressed the doorbell and heard the chime from inside. Moments passed, and she heard no sound from inside. She waited for a minute before trying again, yet still no response. She pressed the button on her comm link that would connect her to her master's, watching the small yellow circle pulse as it sought connection.

"General Skywalker." she heard him answer, rolling her eyes at the unnecessity of the professionalism. Had he bothered to look at his comm, he would have realized that it was only her.

"Hey master, are you in?"

"Hey Snips. No, I'm out and about at the moment. Why, what's up? Are you packed up for tomorrow?"

"Almost. The only problem is that I don't have any formal wear… I was considering heading over to Padme's to see if she has anything I can borrow." She waited a moment for his response.

"Good idea. Head on over, and I'll meet you there. I have some semantics that I'd like to discuss with Senator Amidala."

"Sounds good." With that, she ended the call and headed out to her speeder.

….

Anakin waited on the couch of Padme's apartment as she fished a couple of dresses out of the closet. Ahsoka had just hung up, and would be there in a few short minutes. Padme appeared from the other room, carrying an enormous armful of colorful fabric, setting it all on the couch beside him and beginning to lay them out nicely.

"So what are you going to wear, Ani? I don't think I've seen you formally undercover."

"I think I'll leave it a surprise." He said with a smirk, "But it won't matter what I'm wearing, all eyes will be on the most gorgeous woman in the room." He smiled as he saw her blush, partially hidden by her hair.

"As long as it won't call unnecessary attention," she said, smoothing the wrinkles out of the final dress. "I think most of these will be alright. This one," She said, holding up a dress, "is one of my favorites for these types of things."

"If I know Ahsoka, she'll want the least "glamorous" dress you've got… She's not exactly fond of fashion, unless it's tactical wear."

"That's why it's perfect," she said, straightening out the ends of it, "it has a few 'surprises'."

At that moment, the door chimed, and C-3PO hobbled to the room from the hallway. He opened the door to reveal Ahsoka, letting her in to the apartment.

"Ahsoka," Padme greeted her, pulling her into a hug, "so good to see you."

"You as well, Padme. Thank you so much for your help."

"Of course," she said, taking her hand and guiding her over to the sofa.

"Master," Ahsoka said, addressing Anakin on the couch, "looks like you beat me here."

"You snooze, you lose, my young Padawan." She rolled her eyes as Padme grabbed the first of the dresses.

"You've got lots of options to choose from, but these here are the most practical and least complicated. I figured that's what you would prefer?"

"Yes, thank you." She said, obviously relieved. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the dress on the far end of the couch, the same one Padme had shown to her master moments before her arrival. "I like this one. Would you mind if I borrowed it?"

"Of course not, but you're not leaving here with it until you try it on." Ahsoka looked to her master, looking quite amused.

"You heard the senator," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Ahsoka sighed and took the dress from her, heading into the refresher, defeated. A few minutes later, she emerged from the refresher wearing the dress. Padme was as loud as her master was silent, both looking intently at the girl. Ahsoka's montrals turned a dark shade of blue, indicating embarrassment, as Padme approached her and began making miniscule adjustments.

The dress was navy blue, made with a rich, textured fabric. It didn't have jewels, bangles, sparkles, or anything that would catch the light, but it didn't need them. The dress practically screamed "sophisticated grace" without distracting bling. It had a fitted neck, made of lace of the same color, with an open back and a small train that bunched up on the floor.

"Alright, now let me show you the exciting part," Padme said enthusiastically. "Lightsabers, please?" Ahsoka handed them to her, and felt their familiar weight attached to her waist. Where the dress picked up again in the small of her back, underneath the train, was a tactical belt that her lightsabers clipped onto. It was almost identical to where she hung her sabers normally, except hidden by the train of the dress. There was a small pocket of fabric in the front, just on her hip, that was attached at the top but loose at the bottom, sort of like a pocket, that concealed anything she might have kept there. Ahsoka examined herself in the mirror Padme held, noting that her sabers didn't bulge out and no matter how she moved or sat or twirled, they were concealed unless she moved the fabric out of the way intentionally. Everything was within a second's reach, but perfectly concealed.

"It's perfect, Padme… and it's such a pretty dress. Thank you so much for letting me borrow it."

"It looks so good on you, Ahsoka! Consider it yours."

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka questioned her.

"Absolutely. It's perfect for you. I have a million just like it. Now then, change back and get back to the temple. You two are going to need your sleep."

…...

 **Hi everybody! Thanks for checking this out! Leave a review if you enjoyed the story!**


	2. First Impressions

**Hi guys! May I present Chapter 2 of my latest project! Read and Review!**

…...

Master and Padawan arrived at the loading dock, watching the sky lighten over the horizon as they awaited the transport. Anakin scrolled through the notes on his datapad, while Ahsoka stood bleary-eyed at his side. She let out an enormous yawn, clutching her bag in one hand and a to-go cup of tea in the other.

"Tired, Snips?" He asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Just a little. I went to sleep later than usual...What time did they say they were picking us up?"

"I think she said…." As he began to answer her, a ship broke away from the traffic in the sky, easing into the loading bay and landing in front of them. "...right about now." She gave him an incredulous look, raising an eye marking at him.

"You had no idea, did you?"

"I had a fairly good idea...that...they would be here...sometime…" He trailed off as his Padawan rolled her eyes and straightened the strap on her shoulder. The ramp to the ship lowered, revealing Captain Antilles, striding toward them with a set smile and arms crossed stoutly behind his back.

"General Skywalker, Padawan Tano, good morning to you both. Are you ready for departure?"

"Yes, Captain. All set." Anakin nodded to the captain, turning to Ahsoka.

"Ready?" Although she was sipping from her cup, she nodded in confirmation, and obediently followed her master into the hull of the ship.

They entered the seating area, where the rest of the senators sat comfortably across from each other. Ahsoka recognized each of the senators as she passed. Senator Mothma sat in her chair, crocheting a small piece of pink fabric. She gave the girl a small smile as she took her seat next to her Master. Senators Organa and Farr were quietly chatting a few seats down from them, barely acknowledging the presence of the Jedi. Deep in conversation, the lines in Organa's head creased in concentration as he listened to Senator Farr, who spoke in urgent whispers. Senator Amidala sat directly in front of the pair, smiling as the two Jedi took their seats.

"Greetings, Master Jedi. I thank you for accompanying us on this trip." Senator Organa greeted them as they took their seats.

"It's our pleasure, Senator." Ahsoka acknowledged politely, strapping herself into the chair. As she clipped the restraint into place, she noticed her master whispering under his breath to Senator Amidala.

"How long is this flight, exactly?"

"A couple of hours, at least. Just try to make yourself comfortable."

"Check." He said, a smirk discreetly set on his lips. Ahsoka merely chose to ignore it, quelling the urge to roll her eyes. Captain Antilles reappeared from the cockpit, gaining the attention of all in the room.

"Senators, we are beginning our departure. I ask that you please remain in your seats until we have left the atmosphere." Multiple 'thank you's' echoed off of the durasteel walls, and with that the Captain left them to return to the cockpit. All of the senators had already strapped in, and with the addition of the Jedi, they were ready to depart for the planet Bharati.

…

Multiple hours had passed without incident, now that the passengers had been allowed to roam the ship freely. Anakin was more than content to sit and talk with Padme for the duration of the flight, but in the interest of his Padawan, he conceded to playing a game of holochess with her. She was quite good; her nimble fingers expertly guided her monsters to and fro across the board, dodging his attacks and gaining ground one square at a time.

Of course, Ahsoka didn't possess years of experience as a military strategist, and he planned to use it to his advantage. He smirked, content that his plan had fallen precisely into place- over the course of several moves, he had created the illusion that his pawns were set to batter her defenses and force his way through. But in reality, he had moved his most disposable pawns onto a course of self-destruction and therefore, tricked her into doing the same. This clever move left her most valuable pieces defenseless. He angled his holographic pawns, gearing them up to strike, when Padme reappeared from the hallway. She had taken one look at the board, and calmly crouched down to whisper to Ahsoka. Her eyes widened, and a mischievous grin played on her lips. With her next turn, she turned a pawn back and blocked the path of his monster, rendering his plan useless and putting his attacking piece in jeopardy.

"Hey, that's not fair. She told you exactly what to do!" He argued, casting a glance at the senator, feigning innocence.

"What can I say? She's brilliant at this game." In a move that took him completely by surprise, Ahsoka stationed her monster past their blockades of respective pawns, and her holographic monster held his ringleader in his jaws.

"Checkmate." She said, sitting back and crossing her arms laxly across her chest. "I'd pay to see you and Senator Amidala play against each other."

"I'm afraid there won't be time." They turned to look at Captain Antilles, who addressed them in his usual professional manner. "We are making the preparations to exit hyperspace and enter the atmosphere." Raising his voice to address the rest of the senators, he added "If you would be so kind as to take your seats, ladies and gentlemen, we will begin our descent into the atmosphere."

One by one the senators complied with his request, each taking their respective seats and securing the safety straps. Ahsoka gazed out the window, mesmerized with the streaming colors of hyperspace. She noticed the familiar sensation of the ship's hyperdrive shutting down, and with a slight jolt, the ship entered the orbit of Bharati. At her first glance at the new planet, she immediately noticed the abundance of water that stretched across the planet. It was a vast, oceanus planet, coupled with immense stretches of green. But what stood out to her the most was the dystopian mass the ship was headed for. The lights of the city shone so brightly, they could be seen from space. Ahsoka turned around, hoping to gain the attention of her master and show him the view she had, but she noticed he was deep in conversation with Senator Organa.

Moments later, the ship entered the atmosphere of the planet, gliding smoothly over the outskirts of the city. Ahsoka noted with humor that it was the first time in quite a while that she had entered the atmosphere of another planet without their ship being engulfed in flames. With practiced ease, they flew onwards, gently losing altitude as they descended into the planet's capital, Kiandis. The idle chatter of the Senators immediately ceased, each turning to catch glimpses of the city's extravagant capital. The buildings and the ships that filled the streets of the city gave Ahsoka the impression that this planet was very, _very_ wealthy.

Their rudimentary tour of the city was cut short, however, as the ship landed in its allotted spot in the main hangar of the palace. Quickly undoing her seatbelt, Ahsoka grasped her satchel and secured her cloak, concealing her lightsabers as she was told, and followed her Master and the senators out of the hull. Descending the ramp, she was surprised to see people running to and fro, carrying the luggage from the cargo hold toward the palace. Turning her attention back to her master, she was met with the downcast eyes and outstretched hands of a servant, requesting to take her bag. Ahsoka looked startled, but didn't want to insult the servant, handing over her bag reluctantly. Not once did the servant make eye contact with her, but she nodded her thanks and dashed off. She shrugged, figuring that the poor girl was just trying to do her job, and realized that none of the senators still possessed their things. The only person who still had his luggage was Anakin, who had bluntly refused the offer of the servant, content to carry his bag by himself. The party was met by the captain of the royal guard, his face concealed by his helmet.

"Welcome to Bharati. May I please escort you to your rooms?" The senators chatted amongst themselves, as Captain Antilles spoke to the Bharatiian captain.

"I suppose they're used to this sort of treatment..." Ahsoka whispered to her master, in an attempt at a joke. However, she realized that he was deep in conversation with Padme. Her eyes looked directly into Anakin's, concerned and serious. She spoke in a low, even tone, as one would speak to a threatening animal. Her master, she realized with a startling revelation, held a look of disgust and contempt as she spoke to him.

However, she had little more time to dwell on it as the party was guided into the palace. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme hung at the back of the group. With a final calming phrase spoken to him, Padme placed her hand in his shoulder tenderly before rejoining the senators ahead of them.

The Padawan was completely in awe of the palace, boasting countless corridors filled with expensive-looking chandeliers, lavish furnishings, and each wall tastefully decorated with priceless art. The extravagance of the palace went practically unnoticed by the other senators, who continued to casually chat back and forth.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Ahsoka was surprised at her master's tone as he spoke to her, sounding as if he was greatly upset. "Do they have any idea how many people could be fed with the money even one room of this palace is worth?"

"I suppose that's true…" She conceded, coming to a stop behind the senators as they were led down a hallway to the side and ushered into a spacious lift. She gazed at her master, standing rigidly and tense, as they were pulled up through the palace. _Why is he so upset?_ She closed her eyes, searching for any clues behind the feelings of anger coming from her master. He must have felt her presence in his mind, because he grasped her hand, hidden from the others by her cloak.

"I'm okay, Snips." He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Thanks though."

The lift came to a slow stop, allowing them to exit and continue walking through the enormous palace. At last, they came to a stop in the middle of a hallway, several doors aligning on either side. One by one they were shown to their rooms, until the door was opened for Ahsoka by a servant, as the one across the hall was opened for her master.

She bid her thanks and entered the room, finding her satchel hanging on a small rack. In amazement, she realized that all of her belongings had been unpacked, folded, and put away neatly in the wardrobe adjacent to the bed. Even her dress hung neatly, protected by its shield, and a pair of matching flats sat below it. She realized that Padme must have mentioned to somebody that they were hers, although they were more adequately transported along with Padme's luggage. Ahsoka was impressed by how thorough the servants were, and the attention that they had paid to make sure their guests were as comfortable as possible. Especially in the short time it had taken them to arrive, Ahsoka was impressed.

Without the task of unpacking to do, she decided to take a shower in the attached bathroom. Walking through the door, she was shocked at the lavish bathroom and all of its features. This bathroom was bigger than her room at the temple! She knew that the Jedi had no use for such extravagant material items, but in contrast to the small, practical refreshers she was used to, this one was bursting with extravagance.

Moments later, she stepped into the cascade of warm water, and was taken aback by how many types of soaps, shampoos, and various cosmetics lined the walls. Choosing a floral-decorated vial, she let the sweet smell fill her nose. Such fancy luxuries, even in the showers, reminded her of what her master had said about the palace earlier. Perhaps it was a waste of money, but Ahsoka couldn't deny that it was nice. Life in the Jedi temple certainly did not prepare her for the petty luxuries Kiandis had to offer.

After stepping out of the shower and redressing, she decided to speak to her master. He had tried to deny it, but Ahsoka knew him well enough to know when he was upset. Perhaps after getting the chance to settle, he would be in a better mood. However, upon him opening the door, Ahsoka realized that she was sorely mistaken.

"Hey, Snips. What's up?" He said, without any sort of emotion in his voice.

"Just wanted to see that you'd settled in ok," she said. "That and there's a few hours to kill before dinner and I have no idea what to do."

"I'm in the same boat. Do you want to take a walk?" She nodded, and they set off down the hallway.

The two walked down the halls, finding an exit to the palace easily. They approached one of the palace's many gardens, every bush and tree perfectly manicured. Ahsoka approached the stone railing, placing her arms on the textured stone and staring out at the city below.

"Pretty, huh?" She said to her master, standing a few paces behind her with his arms crossed.

"I s'pose," he said with a shrug. Ahsoka frowned, turning towards him to look directly at him.

"Master, what's wrong? You've been in a bad mood since we got here." He opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. She obviously knew that he was upset, and it was only a matter of time until she found out why. It was just as well that she found out from him.

"I'm sorry, Snips. I can't stand this palace, or the people for that matter. If I had known how they prosper, enslaving those who can't fight back, I would have never agreed to this mission. These people let their greed control them while their people suffer...it's shameful. No government built on the backs of slaves deserves my respect."

His eyes seemed to look beyond her, off into the distant city. She followed his gaze, intent to see what exactly he was looking at. She peered over the skyline, mesmerized by all of the twinkling lights, when she noticed her masters distraction: farther along, past the lights of the city lay a corner shrouded in shadow. She realized how run-down and poor the slum looked.

"Do you see it?" She nodded silently, as her master approached from behind. "If you look past all the gold, you can see the suffering it was sculpted from."

Ahsoka nodded, solemnly, before glancing to her master's new position beside her. He had taken a place on the railing, staring out at the city with an expression Ahsoka couldn't quite read.

"I suppose for the senators I have to be nice, though." She chuckled, grateful that he had decided to lighten the mood.

"Agreed."

…..

 **Thank you everybody for reading on this far! Currently I am on a plane to Germany, so I won't be able to publish this formally for a while. Plus, I still need to think of a title! Also, in case any of you were wondering, I'm currently pouring most of my energy into this story and Coming Down With Something, but if you have any requests to work on my other projects, I'd be grateful to know what everybody is interested in! Read and review, as always! Much love!**


	3. The Ugly Truth

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far, although we haven't even gotten to the good stuff… yet. :)**

….

Ahsoka studied herself in the mirror, smoothing out the fabric that concealed her lightsabers. Although she doubted she would need them, it was still a good idea to be prepared for anything, and their familiar weight on her belt reassured her. As long as they were at her sides, she had nothing to worry about. As she made the last arrangements to her outfit, she stepped out into the hallway, marveling the feeling of the fabric billowing against her bare legs.

Her shoes clicked in an even rhythm on the linoleum as she walked, recalling the way to the dining hall. Upon returning from their walk, Anakin had taken more time to cool off, which was more than alright with her. He clearly needed his space, and she was more than happy to grant him his request. Anakin had given her a rudimentary set of directions through the palace's maze-like halls, which she grudgingly had to rely on to find her way. Her master wasn't always the best with directions, but she had no other choice than to trust them.

Ahsoka remembered the time on Geonosis, one of the earliest battles of her apprenticeship, when her master had hijacked her briefing, taking over and briefing the men and giving the layout of the battlefield. As it had turned out, the heavily fortified wall Ahsoka had unsuccessfully tried to warn him about had become their greatest obstacle, when it hadn't even been in their original plans. She still occasionally teased him about it when his directions were, as was common, inaccurate.

Smiling at the distant memory, Ahsoka began to descend the marble staircase that led to the main foyer...or so Anakin had said. A glance at the enormous, gold-encrusted grandfather clock that furnished the stairway landing told Ahsoka that the time was 5:54 PM. Recalling that dinner started at 6:00, she prayed that her master's directions had been right, but doubt pricked at the back of her mind.

When he had told her the route, he had seemed distracted. Distant, even. Ahsoka could only hope by the time she arrived, that he would be in a better mood. She sighed, shaking her head to herself as she remembered her master's behavior. He had acted like a Youngling who hadn't gotten their way, pouting and acting grumpy; not at all like the dignified Jedi Master that the Senators were expecting. She had tried to get him to come out of his shell, and talk to her about what was troubling him, but the Padawan held a sneaking suspicion that her master had not told her the truth, or at least not all of it.

Ahsoka had been to many, many planets at Anakin's side, including plenty with rich, complex societies that she could not begin to wrap her head around. It didn't bother her however; understanding the social structures of the planets she had visited was simply not her job. She was there to protect and serve, not study, but she had a well-rounded understanding of the way things worked on most planets in the interest of not drawing attention to herself. Different species or not, organic creatures were more or less all the same. Rich or poor, strong or weak, male or female, intelligent or primitive… inequality could be seen in every culture.

This exact reasoning was what confused her the most about her master's behavior. They had been to planets with slaves before. They had been to planets that flaunted their wealth before. She knew her former master had been raised a slave, and that he resented those who held them… but hatred was not the Jedi way. Intrinsically, slavery went against practically every Jedi principle in their texts, but in the interest of keeping Galaxy-wide peace, sometimes they needed to look at the bigger picture. It wasn't that they didn't care, certainly not. But there was a war going on, and though she had to grit her teeth to even utter the words, Ahsoka had to admit that slavery was a fact of life. She had been taught this long ago, after the mission on Zygerria had taken such an unexpected twist. She had come to understand that she couldn't save every single person she came into contact with, and she had assumed her master knew this as well. He had acted resigned but focused on his tasks when forced to go to planets that still practiced slavery, and everything had been fine then. But now…? What was it about Bharati in particular that got so deeply under Anakin's skin?

It was then, lost in thought, that Ahsoka realized she had approached the end of the staircase, leading into the foyer. The foyer branched off into several hallways, each leading deeper into the chasms of the palace. Ahsoka took the first on the left, as per her instructions, finding the hall alive with sparkling light. Sunlight, pouring in through the large windows to her left, reflected off all of the crystals in the chandelier above, redirecting them to random points across the room.

Glancing out the window, she noticed a large number of people gathering in the plaza at the foot of the palace steps. There was a man, a human with dark hair and wild eyes, on his knees in front of the crowd. Upon closer examination, Ahsoka noted he was missing one of his hands, leaving the handcuffs on his wrist and remaining forearm impractical, obviously a jeer at the crippled man. There were two guards beside him, each armed with threatening looking blasters. The crowd shrieked and screamed, throwing stones and refuse at the man in front of them, defenseless without the use of his hand. Without warning, the guard on the right-hand side of him knocked him over with a powerful kick, sending him hard into the tile floor. Even from this far distance, Ahsoka could see the red that stained the stone. The man did not try to get up, or defend himself in any way. More projectiles hit their mark, littering the ground beside him with rocks and trash painted red with his blood. The guards beside him suddenly turned to him, kicking him over and over, in any place their feet would reach. His head and vital organs unprotected, Ahsoka could only stare helplessly on as blood sprayed across the stone. After a well placed kick to the man's kidneys, he lie on the ground unmoving. With a nonchalant flick of his wrist, the guard to his left cocked his weapon, firing a blasted shot straight through the man's chest, leaving a smoldering hole in place of his heart.

Ahsoka felt bile rise in her throat… she had seen cruel, evil deeds before. She had seen executions before. But nothing in the galaxy could have prepared her for the second-hand guilt she felt now. She had stared at the man, watching his agonizing final moments, instead of helping him… but if she had intervened, there could have been trouble on a multi-planetary scale. The fact that she could do nothing at all made her feel lower than the dirt on her boots.

"Pity, isn't it?" Ahsoka's attention was yanked away from the window at the sound of a voice beside her. It belonged to a young woman, her pale blonde hair intricately braided in the back of her head and a pale pink gown adorning her body. "Such a waste…"

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked, the words sticking in her throat.

"Such a mess to clean up… quite a spectacle for one lowly peasant."

"What was his crime?" Ahsoka asked, almost too stunned at her lack of empathy to speak.

"Theft. Apparently losing a hand wasn't enough punishment the first time. Hardly a loss….a servant with one hand is as good as a ship with one wing."

"Wh...what did he steal?" She questioned, sickened. The royal family were the most powerful people on the planet… what could this man have stolen to invoke their wrath?

"Food." The girl replied, casually inspecting her fingernails. "Its waste enough to give cripples food in the first place, but when they start stealing it? That simply can't be tolerated…." she cast a glance at Ahsoka, looking the girl up and down with inquisitive eyes.

"I see your master at least has the sense to dress you properly. Who do you belong to anyways?" Suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her gaze, Ahsoka tilted her head up and looked her in the eye, adjusting to a more confident stance.

"I belong to no one," She said, willing her voice to stop shaking. "I am a Jedi."

"My apologies," the woman said, although there was not a trace of remorse in her voice. "Togruta are a popular choice among the diplomats."

"I see…" Ahsoka nodded to the woman, before heading towards the dining hall. It took every ounce of resilience that she had not to lash out at the woman, or at the very least scold her for her insensitive tone towards her species. But she was a Jedi, as she had pointed out… known for being level headed and insightful. A shouting teenager would hardly promote that image. Suddenly she felt her stomach sink, wondering if this was the reason her master's mood had changed so drastically. Her time to think about it, however, was cut short as she approached the doors to the dining hall.

Held open by two guards, the gold-encrusted doors stood open before her, granting her access to the dining hall. Judging at the illustrious reputation held by the Bharatiian royal family, Ahsoka wasn't necessarily surprised by the grand display of the table, chairs, china, and art that adorned the room. But the more of the palace Ahsoka had seen, the less of a desire she had to see the decor. She took a quick look around the room and locating her master on the far side of the table with the Senators, she made her way to her chair. Eyes downcast, she took her place in her seat and made herself comfortable. The same woman Ahsoka had spoken to moments before made her entrance, taking a place farther towards the head of the table, not sparing the Padawan a glance. She noticed the senators were all accounted for, and the only chair at the table that remained empty was the one at the head of the table.

Trying to put the grisly murder she had witnessed out of her mind, she noticed the light in the room fading as the sun set on Bharati. Everything in the room was washed in the golden rays of the setting sun, making some of the furnishings too bright to look at.

"If I never see the color gold again, I think I'd be okay with that." Her master whispered to her, drawing her attention. She gave him a small smile, but couldn't find the words to properly respond. She could feel his presence beside her, offering her comfort through the Force. He must have sensed that she wasn't acting like herself, although she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about it just yet. Fortunately, before he could ask her about it, those seated at the table stood up, with Anakin and Ahsoka following suit. Moments later, the doors at the other end of the hall opened, revealing the King of Bharati. Followed by two more guards in Bharatiian armor, the King slowly made his way to the head of the table.

"Welcome, my friends. I hope you have found my humble palace to your liking. Please, take your seats, for we have much to discuss." The gaze of the King swept over each of his guests, greeting them each with a warm smile. When his auburn eyes met the cerulean eyes of Ahsoka, however, all she felt was the cold, sweeping sense of foreboding.

One by one the guests returned to their seats, with only the King still standing. Once all of his guests were seated, he clapped his hands twice and instantly the hall was flooded with servants carrying trays of food. Ahsoka adjusted her posture as a young male placed dishes on the table near her. It seemed even the servants of the palace were dressed in high quality robes. However, pulling Ahsoka's attention beyond the golden embellishments on the young man's robe was a thin, jagged scar, running from the top of the young man's shoulder until it disappeared beneath his robe, tucked neatly underneath his arm. His eyes met hers, following her gaze to the scar that he donned. The whites of his eyes flashed as he bowed his head rapidly before scuttling away, meeting with the disapproving glance of a palace guard.

Ahsoka felt her stomach churn, bile rising in her throat. She had seen her fair share of scars in her day, and the Padawan was almost certain that what she had seen were the scores of a whip across flesh.

"Snips, what's going on with you?" She felt her master's hand on her shoulder, asking her attention in a low voice.

"I-it's nothing, Master…" She replied, taking a steadying breath. "I'm not so sure I like this place, is all."

"Well, we're only here for tonight. Try to enjoy yourself for the time being." He told her gently, turning his attention back to the table. Although he hadn't said it in as many words, Ahsoka caught the message behind his words. She needed to calm down before she drew unwanted attention to herself.

 _In through the nose, out through the mouth…..In through the nose, out through the mouth…._ She took calculated breaths, repeating this montra to herself, and before long she felt her sickness subside. The worst part, however, was the idea that she had to put it out of her mind. Everybody seemed to put it out of theirs, including her master, to focus on the bigger picture. As much as it horrified her, she didn't _want_ to forget about it.

To forget the suffering of others was easy. As a Jedi, it was her duty to do what was _right,_ not what was _easy._ And for her, it was anything but easy. Missions had been put in jeopardy because she had stopped to help those who needed it. Sometimes it would get her into more trouble, but in her mind, it was worth it. Her master certainly didn't make the distinction easy for her to understand. She had been told over and over that she needed to focus on a bigger picture, ending the suffering of all by winning the war, which took a higher priority than helping individuals. But if individuals were destined to suffer either way, what was the point of the war? Everything was so confusing.

Most of the time, she gritted her teeth and turned the other direction, as she was told, and was forced to shift her focus away from the suffering. She did it all the time, keeping her focus in the present as she was taught. If she were to dwell on the pain of others all the time, she would lack the mental clarity she needed to perform. But to become so desensitized…. to block out the pain of others, even for a moment, felt completely, undeniably wrong for a Jedi. It was a skill that Ahsoka clearly didn't have, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to learn. She would learn a great many things as a Padawan, but she wasn't sure she could ever learn to forget.


	4. Tense Negotiations

**Welcome back! In this chapter, I'll really try to move the plot along, instead of focusing on Ahsoka's inner turmoil, but it was necessary to set the stage. I hope you enjoy! R &R, if you would! **

….

Dinners were easily the most dangerous of political nuances in the eyes of Anakin Skywalker. These senators were clearly versed in them, while Anakin barely managed to engage in the conversation. There were no guns, no tanks, and no armor, but Anakin recognized these talks as a battle all the same, but his military expertise was useless. The politicians knew this as well, for they were more adequately armed than he: they used their words as weapons, their tongues were as sharp as blades and laced with venom. They each had an agenda, although whether it was personal or professional was arguable.

"Think of it as a game of holochess," Padmé had tried to explain to him ages ago. "But not one you can see. The goal is to come to an agreement that benefits the most people without losing your own resources. The more vicious of the politicians are excellent in getting their way because they lie, blackmail, try to use their opponents words against them, all while maintaining an innocent appearance. Just remember, some will do whatever it takes to serve their own agenda."

He may be a Jedi, but these were mind games that Anakin could not play. They all knew the steps to a complicated dance with a fast tempo, while he stuck out like a Bantha. It was all he could do to try and represent the Order accurately, for he had no other agenda. He was a far more simple man than these tactics called for.

"It is imperative that the war ends," the king spoke solemnly. "Far too many lives are lost every day, along with resources and land. The amount of money put toward ending the war on Bharati could cripple our economy. Senator Durante, what say you?"

"My grace, let us not forget why this war started in the first place." Spoke a diplomat towards the head of the table, signifying his importance. "If the western side of your planet hadn't shot down our ships, burned down our warehouse, and threatened our guards, this war wouldn't have started at all. If not for them, you would have the materials your city requires. They are the problem that must be eradicated."

"But these are people, not droids" spoke Padmé, as clear and confident as ever. "We must take into account that they too have needs. The traffic and pollution your factories create has spoiled their crops and led them to near starvation. Your trade with the Westerners only stands to benefit you, while they scramble to save what they have left."

"Well, it's not as if they're forced to farm," he replied back, his eyes narrowed at her. "Wouldn't you say that the well being of Frimatha is more important than some silly plants?"

"It's important, but not _more_ important," spoke Senator Mothma, sensing the tension rising. "If we can find a solution that will preserve the agriculture of the Westerners, while also keeping your factories running and your moon in prosperity, wouldn't you say that would be more ideal solution?"

"I suppose," Durante snapped, sipping his wine.

"The senator is right" spoke Ahsoka, squaring her shoulders as she addressed the diplomats. "A solution benefiting _both_ parties should be the goal. The attacks against your factories and starships proves that the western civilians are desperate. Instead of fighting with them, why not help them?"

"Because, young lady," the Frimathan sneered, "credits simply don't grow like crops do. I must keep the interests of my people as my top priority." Others who sat beside him nodded their agreements, fixing Ahsoka with disgusted looks and disapproving glares.

"My _Padawan_ speaks the truth," Anakin shot back cooly, putting emphasis in his words. "The loss of life should be prevented at all costs. Living in symbiosis is possible, and more economical in the long run. A common goal can be achieved, as the _Jedi_ have witnessed across the galaxy." The looks on their faces changed, some looking to their plates and some shrugging in nonchalance.

Anakin felt a flicker of pride at his Padawan's words. Something had happened to her between their walk and dinner, that much was obvious, but she hadn't let it detract from her negotiation skills. He was the only one who could call her bluff, but the image she portrayed was a far cry from her inner thoughts. She certainly hadn't let their discrimination affect her. He knew how singled out she must feel at the table. So far, the only other Togruti he had seen were servants, and clearly the diplomats treated her as such. He knew she could hold her own, but he put emphasis on the fact that they were Jedi to make it clear: she was not one to be trifled with.

"Both parties give fair arguments," spoke the King, earning the attention of the bickering politicians, "however, what role does the Republic play in this scenario?"

"The republic will provide aid, protection, and resources to the people of the West side," spoke Bail Organa, "and we can help bring this civil war to an end, in exchange for Bharati's allegiance to the republic."

"Frimatha and Bharati have coexisted for thousands of years without outside interference. Why should we let a few farmers with some guns dictate our dealings? If Bharati joins with the Republic, Frimatha will cut all ties with this planet!"

"A shameful lie!"

"Your ball of dust and rock would be nothing without us!"

"Don't forget your place at Bharatii's feet, Durante!"

A chorus of objections rang out, resulting in diplomats standing in their seats. Their eyes blazed in fury, their lips drawn back in individual snarls.

"People, please!" Padmé's voice rang out among the masses. "Surely the people of Bharati do not feel such hatred to the people of their moon? And Senator, surely the people of Frimatha would be more agreeable than this?"

"I've seen what the _Republic_ does when they indoctrinate systems into their corrupt ranks!" He snarled. "Next thing you know, your troopers will be everywhere and will attract the droids, and before you know it we're dragged into the war!"

"In case you hadn't noticed, there's _already_ a war," spoke Senator Ono. "Inaction in this situation is a poor decision."

"Talk like that is more at home with the Council of Neutral Systems, Senator Durante." Mothma addressed the man sternly. "The Republic is extending their help to the people of Bharati who are suffering as we speak. We can bring this war to an end far faster if we cooperate. Do you wish to be the reason thousands die, the only one standing in the way of peace?"

It was then that the fiery Frimathan Senator seemed to realize the wisdom brought forth by the Republic Senators, and how frugal his argument was in comparison. He turned his attention toward his wine, offering no rebuttal save for a nasty glare.

"I say we bring on the final course of the meal, and resume talk when calmer heads arise. I have heard both arguments, and my decision shall take some time to reach. Until then, dessert and drinks all around!"

"If you'll pardon me, my grace, I must excuse myself." Spoke Senator Durante, before he stood from his chair and left the dining room.

Upon his departure, several servants appeared once more, carrying empty trays and collecting dinner plates from the table. Anakin wasn't so sure if he could handle another course- after living off of military rations and instant soups and the like for months on end, hearty meals often didn't sit well with him. His plate, still full by most people's standards, was taken away from him as was his glass of water.

He noticed his Padawan's plate almost matched his own, portions of hardly touched sides and half eaten entrees were lifted away with her still-full glass of water. She noticed him eyeing her plate, and quickly averted her gaze. He felt a prickle of doubt crept along his spine. This type of behavior was concerning, extremely unlike Ahsoka. Typically it was _her_ that had to remind _him_ to eat.

"Ahsoka, please tell me what's going on with you." She looked into his eyes, nearly startling him with the intensity that hers contained.

"I…. I don't know how you do it." She said in a tight whisper, through gritted teeth in a tone so low that he had to strain to hear her. "How these people do it, how anyone does it."

"Do what, Snips?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just...ignore the suffering. The pain. There's so much and I can't do anything." She fixed him with a look full of contempt. A fire blazed in her eyes, startling her master with the passion that she felt.

"Hey, it's alright Snips. Take a breath." She followed his instruction, trying to quell the sudden anger that had taken over.

"Look, I know. I know it's awful. But we're not in a position to do anything, we have to keep our priorities straight." He hoped his words brought her some comfort. He could give her more reassurance later, but the dinner table was not an ideal place to give such a lesson.

"Big picture...I know. But I hate feeling so powerless..."

"Me too, Snips. I know. We can't fix everything, but we're here to try. Remember the Jedi Code, Snips, it will guide you."

 _There is no emotion, there is peace..._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge…_

 _There is no passion, there is serenity…._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony…_

 _There is no death, there is the Force…._

She took a series of calming breaths, slowly releasing her anger into the Force. She repeated the Jedi Code internally to herself, until all that remained was a calm and collected composure.

"Yes, Master." She complied, though he could still sense her raging emotions. He knew she wasn't going to let it go for some time, but for now, it was a start. Besides, they had plenty of time to talk about it later on. Senator Durante had returned, and he had a feeling that things revolving around politics were about to happen.

Ahsoka noticed the smell before she saw them. The sweet, perforating smell of chocolate filled the room moments before the doors opened, revealing servants with trays full of dessert foods. Soon enough there was a full plate in front of her once more, although her stomach was fuller than it had been in a long time. A crystal goblet was placed in front of her as well, filled to the brim with dark red liquid.

She glanced at her master with a smirk, to find he was looking at her with the same humored expression. Ahsoka raised an eye-marking, questioning him. His only response was a shrug and a wink, signifying his permission.

"My friends, I have had time to carefully consider the options presented to me. All have raised valid points, and many paths have been lain. With the wisdom of the kings of Bharati's past as my guide, I have reached a decision."

With these words, all those at the table were ushered to rise, and following suit, every servant in the room sunk to their knees.

"I, King Laiz of Bharati, say these words in the presence of my guests and my kingdom. The planet of Bharati will join the Galactic Republic." He raised his cup as he spoke. "To a long and prosperous friendship, and to peace on Bharati!"

The words that left the king's lips resonated throughout the gold-plated room, invoking reactions of all types. Some of relief, some of apprehension, and few with unmasked outrage. As the applause and cheers rang out, Ahsoka couldn't help feel a sense of foreboding as she caught the eye of Senator Durante. Something about the look in his eye made her uneasy…. though she couldn't quite place what it was.

...

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	5. Disaster Strikes

**Hello out there to anyone who's reading! This story has turned out so much better than I could have hoped! I'm sorry if the point of view switches randomly, I'm trying to keep it consistent, but sometimes it happens on purpose. I'm trying to find time to write, but I graduate high school in less than two weeks, so everything is kinda crazy. I'll publish the first five chapters all at once, so you don't have to wait forever for updates. Happy reading! R &R!**

….

Bharati was to join the Republic, the civil war was on the verge of being over, and everything seemed to fall in place...or so she thought. Padmé had done her part, and though Naboo didn't have much to do with Bharati, her skills as a negotiator and trustee of the Chancellor had earned her a place at the table. Everything seemed to be going swimmingly, although she noticed her Jedi companions were as uneasy as ever.

Both Master and Padawan had hardly touched their food, which struck her as odd. She knew Anakin struggled with large meals, but Ahsoka was usually excited to try different foods. Padmé noticed Anakin speaking with her in hushed whispers throughout the meeting, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her attention was drawn away, however, when the dessert was placed in front of her. It was a chocolate mousse of sorts, with a crystal goblet of dark red merlot.

She raised her glass and spoke, funneling all her experience and confidence into her words.

"A new beginning deserves a toast. A toast to peace, to prosperity, and to friendship." The rest of the table toasted with her, each drinking their wine. She glanced at Ahsoka, holding an identical glass.

"You're going to let her drink that?" She questioned Anakin.

"Eh, what's the harm?" He said with a smirk. He looked back to his Padawan, and could hardly contain his laughter at the look on her face. She shivered as the alcohol swiped past her tongue.

"Wine's not really my thing." she said, flicking her tongue over her canines to rid herself of the pungent taste. "Want the rest?" He took the glass from her, finishing it in one fast gulp. She felt bad for not enjoying it, and she didn't want to offend the Bharatians, so she was careful to make sure nobody saw the hand-off.

"I've got better stuff back at the temple you can try," Anakin whispered to her, earning him a slap in the arm by Padmé.

The guests all seemed to be enjoying themselves, chatting amongst each other as the sun vanished beneath the horizon.

Ahsoka watched as it happened, following the sun until it disappeared. As the last golden rays of sunlight flickered across her face, Ahsoka suddenly clutched at her stomach, fighting an extreme wave of nausea. Her every sense was on high alert, her skin covered in goosebumps. Her heart sped up, beating harder. Almost as quickly as it had come, it disappeared, leaving Ahsoka confused and concerned. She quickly looked around the room, making sure nobody had seen her sudden panic.

 _What was that? Could it be the wine?_ She thought to herself, before dismissing the idea. It was impossible, she had only a sip... _But what could it have been?_

Her thoughts were interrupted and her focus snapped. Her body went rigid as she felt the Force surround her, almost as a protective shield. A terrible sense of foreboding swept over her like a cold wind. Something was going to happen...something bad.

"Master…" she whispered urgently, before sensing more nausea. She realized that it wasn't coming from her, however, but Anakin. He groaned, resting his elbow on the table. He tried keeping his pain subtle, but of course Ahsoka could sense it.

"Master, are you alright?" She asked, her eye markings furrowed. He nodded, trying to suppress the nausea. Ahsoka felt her heart racing as she noticed Padmé looking ill as well. She looked around the room and noticed all of the guests displaying similar symptoms as well.

"Master...Anakin…" she said, shaking his shoulder and attempting to rouse his attention. She kept her head low and stayed inconspicuous, lest she be blamed for not being sick as well. Between the groaning of the diplomats, she heard a sound familiar to her. It made her blood run cold.

"S-snips…. get us….out of here." Her master said weakly, managing to lift his head for her to hear. The familiar sound of battle droids drew closer, all clanking in sync, and the sound of blaster fire drew closer. Thinking quickly, Ahsoka left her chair and crouched onto the floor, helping her master onto the floor with her. His face twisted in pain, but he grabbed Padmé by her shoulders and hauled her down as well, Ahsoka shielding them with the tablecloth.

The sound drew closer. Ahsoka stuck her head out, looking for the nearest person to grab next.

"No time…" Anakin groaned, propping himself onto his hands and knees. "Come on!"

He was right. There wasn't any more time. If they were going to make it out alive, Ahsoka needed to act, and quickly. She drew her lightsaber from its concealed pocket, carving a hole in the floor. She dropped down, catching the discarded piece of flooring with the Force and setting it aside quietly. Anakin moved Padmé to the ledge, straining with the effort. She was quickly caught by Ahsoka, who placed her on the ground beside her. She was unconscious, but breathing, and her face was twisted in a mask of discomfort. Anakin gritted his teeth and lowered himself through the hole, stumbling as he hit the floor. Ahsoka steadied him, attempting to use the Force to grab Padmé, but she knew she could never carry both to safety.

"I've got her…" her master said, carrying the unconscious senator in his arms as they slowly made their way down the hallway. "We have to...hide…" she nodded, thinking quickly and turning to her right, into an unoccupied bedroom. Anakin managed to make his way to the bed, his legs trembling with the effort. As soon as Padmé was placed on the bed he fell to his knees, while Ahsoka secured the door with the hefty wardrobe. Immediately, Anakin fled to the refresher and stuck a finger down his throat, inducing sickness. Ahsoka looked away, trying to avoid being grossed out, but she understood the practicality behind it. If he could get the poison out of his system fast enough, he could be able to overcome its side effects.

Padmé groaned from her place on the bed, giving Ahsoka something to do. She propped her up on her side, sensing that the senator was going to be sick moments before it happened. The smell made her want to join them, but she knew she needed to stay strong for her friends. She turned away, securing windows and doors. Her heart hammered in her chest as she pressed her montral against the door, listening. She heard the commotion from upstairs, but as far as she could tell, they hadn't pursued them farther. Her back slid down the door as she sank to the floor, putting her head in her hands. She was exhausted, terrified, and had no idea what was next.

Minutes passed with only the sound of her heart pounding in her montrals and Anakin's retching in the background. No longer wanting to let her fear get the better of her, Ahsoka stood from her sitting position, rubbing her limbs to resume blood flow to them. Until Anakin and Padme regained their composure, they were stuck in this room for awhile. It would benefit them all to understand their surroundings. She opened the wardrobe propped against the door, finding an array of clothing awaiting her. From the look of it, a woman was the occupant of this room, judging by the dresses and casual attire scattered around.

Ahsoka shut the heavy wooden doors, deciding to rummage through the dressers next. As she crossed the room, she noticed that next to the dresser sat a mini refrigerator. She opened it, shivering at the sudden burst of cold air against her exposed skin, and sent a silent thanks to the Force that there was food inside. She grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar, shutting the door and heading to the refresher.

"Um...Master? Can I come in?" She said, trying not to gag at the smell. Her heightened sense of smell made it especially unbearable, but she ignored it in order to help her master.

"...Yeah…" She heard his weak response from the refresher, and stepped inside. Her master sat against the wall, his face coated in sweat and his fingers slicking back his hair.

"Here." she said, handing him the water and snack. "These should help settle your stomach."

"Thanks." He said, grabbing the articles from her with a shaky hand. Not looking, she flushed the toilet and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and handing it back to him. "How's Padme?"

"She's unconscious, but she's stable. I guess what they say about alcohol is true, huh?"

"Very funny, Snips." He said flatly, using the sink next to him to stand. Ahsoka stretched out her hands, willing to help, but he held up a hand in refusal. "Whoever is responsible for this, they really underestimate my ability to metabolize toxins."

"I don't know whether or not that's a good thing." She said, pulling a chair from the opposite corner of the room to the bedside. "Here, you should take it easy."

"Thanks, Snips…" He said, easing himself into a sitting position. "What the hell's going on here? Did you see anything?"

"No…" she said, leaning against the adjacent wall. "I was hoping you did. I think it's safe to assume the wine was poisoned. I was the only one in the room who didn't have any. Why would someone do this?"

"Who knows…" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's important is that the senators are safe. We need to contact the Republic."

"Good thinking, Master. I'll try." Ahsoka held her wrist up to her mouth, punching in the correct frequency.

"Calling all Republic ships, this is Commander Ahsoka Tano. We need immediate evacuation from the planet Bharati. Repeat, immediate evac from planet Bharati. Can anybody hear me?" She spoke her message into her comm link, but was met with only static. She tried several different frequencies and channels, all yielding the same result.

"It's hopeless, Master." She sighed, switching off the comm link. "There's no signal. I doubt there's anybody close enough to hear us anyway."

"It's possible the Separatists are jamming our transmissions. We need to get to the ship and get a better signal."

"Master, with all due respect, I think we should stay put. Padme can't travel, and to be honest, you're not exactly in fighting shape. We should stay here until things calm down."

"You're probably right," Anakin admitted with a defeated tone. "But I promise you this, no matter how crazy things get here, we'll come out of it. Ok, Snips?" He looked at her to make sure his words had gotten across, but she still looked as stressed and scared as before. Although he knew she'd never admit it.

"Ahsoka?" He said, grasping her hand. He was rewarded with her eyes, still full of fear and doubt. "I'm right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere. We're gonna be ok."

Ahsoka took a deep breath, gathering all her courage. She knew deep down that now was no time to let her fears consume her. She needed to be strong; for herself, for her master, for Padme and all the senators. She let a determined smile creep onto her lips as she squeezed his hand in return.

"Ok."

….

 **Well, here we are! Chapter 5! I plan on working on this a lot more, but this has been my little pet project for months now and I'm so so excited to see what people think! If you'd leave a quick review and tell me what you think, I would appreciate it so much! Thanks in advance!**


	6. Smoke Rises

**Hi everybody! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Read and Review!**

….

Dancing spots clouded her vision. Pain pulsed throughout her body, her stomach cramping and her muscles spasming… _Is this what it feels like to die?_ She wondered to herself. With no control over her muscles, her vision, or her organs, all she could do was lie there in dark silence in between bouts of sickness. Whether it had been minutes, hours, or days, she could not tell. The only thing she knew was that she was in deep trouble, and it felt as if she was suspended in the balance between life and death.

The cramps were the first thing to subside, slowly but surely, and eventually her body offered no more to purge. Retching turned to heaving, heaving turned into a scorched throat and dry mouth. The chills that ran across her skin, penetrating her to her very core, were tenderly caressed by the hands of a person unknown until they too ceased. The fog in her brain evaporated with time, bringing her consciousness with it. With a surprising amount of effort, she managed to open her eyes. However, what she saw before her made no sense.

"Are you an angel?" spoke a little boy, seated on a countertop before her. This place was familiar to her, the words echoing from their special place in her heart.

"What?" She heard her voice, younger but her all the same, respond to the question.

"An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think." She felt her body take several steps forward, facing the little boy with a curious smile.

"You're a funny little boy…" she said dreamily, feeling her entire body glow with happiness at the dialogue. She remembered this moment, after all these years, and though she didn't understand why she was reliving it she felt nostalgia and love wash over her all the same.

"What? Padme, are you alright?" Her rejoicing of the moment was cut off abruptly at the question. The voice didn't match… it was far too deep, too mature. It was then that the little boy before her faded, his bright blue eyes darkening with his hair as they morphed into the face of her husband, all grown up. "Padme?" He spoke again, this time the voice matching his features.

"Ani…?" She whimpered, feeling her insides cramp up again as she was brought into the waking world.

"Thank goodness… you had me worried." His hands glided up and down her arms, recreating the sensation she had felt earlier.

"I don't…. feel good…" she spoke, barely above a whisper, attempting to sit herself up.

"Hey, hey…. Just relax." Anakin spoke gently, pushing her back into the pillows of an unfamiliar bed. "What do you need? I'll get it for you."

"W...water, please." She said, feeling more dizziness coming over her. He patted her hand gently, getting up from her side to get her water. She tried to recall the events that had led her to this place, but even the task of remembering seemed too challenging. She couldn't remember a thing, apart from the blackness she had escaped from. Taking a deep breath, she managed to open her eyes and turn her head.

"Are you going to be sick again?" Anakin asked, reappearing at her side a moment later. She shook her head, gratefully accepting a sip from the bottle that he offered her. She spotted Ahsoka a few feet away, her head on her arms resting on her knees, Anakin's discarded jacket covering her where she lay propped against the wall.

"What's happened?" She asked, her throat grateful for the cooling sensation the water brought.

"Poison. Somebody drugged the wine at the dinner. Ahsoka sensed something was up, even before I did, and pulled us out before the droids knew we were there. She really saved our skins, poor kid."

"Is she alright?" Padme asked, after accepting another sip.

"She's fine, just exhausted. Told her I'd keep watch and she was out in seconds."

"Help me sit up?" She asked, grateful that he offered no argument. His strong arm delved under her limp body, pulling her into a sitting position. Anakin grabbed an extra pillow from beside her, propping it up behind her. He removed his arm gently, allowing Padme to see the room around them. She accepted the bottled water from him with a shaky hand, pressing it to her lips and gulping the precious liquid from within. "How are you not sick? You drank plenty of wine."

"I got lucky and got it out of my system. But don't worry about me, it's you that I'm concerned about."

"It's not the first time I've been poisoned, you know." She remarked with dry humor.

"Don't remind me," He said, placing his hand on top of hers. "It looks like it was intended to demobilize us, not kill us, thankfully."

"Where are the others?" She asked, glancing around the room for the rest of the senators. Anakin looked as though he'd been splashed with cold water. The worried look on her husbands face dashed her hopes instantly. She felt tears biting at the back of her eyes, her hand leaving his grasp to cover her mouth. "Are they…"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I'm so sorry, Padme, I wanted to help them all but there wasn't time. I barely got you out in time." His eyes bore into hers, filled with remorse and shame.

"What are we going to do? Can we contact a fleet or something?" She asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't have the same capabilities as a Jedi, but she knew he felt immense guilt about the others.

"We tried, we can't get a signal. Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you." His hand left her lap, caressing her hair as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I promise…" He whispered softly. He pressed his lips gently against hers, easing the tension in the room with his tender act. It was enough to set her at peace, as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into the kiss. He pulled away abruptly, however, and a few moments later she heard Ahsoka groan from across the room.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Anakin addressed her, offering her a hand to stand up.

"Hey…" Ahsoka said tiredly, rubbing her eyes with one hand and accepting his hand with the other. "Glad to see you're awake, Senator." Padme smiled at the girl as she stretched.

"All quiet," Anakin remarked. "Now we need to think of a plan."

"First thing I _plan_ on doing is getting out of this dress," Ahsoka teased, opening the wardrobe once more. "Senator, do you want me to find you something too?"

"That's probably a good idea," she chuckled. "Though I hate to see that dress go to waste."

"I'll just leave you two to it." Anakin said as he disappeared into the refresher. As Ahsoka unfolded and inspected several of the garments, Padme swung her legs over the side of the bed. Bracing herself on the nightstand, she stood up, blinking to clear the spots from her vision. Regaining her equilibrium, she paced around the room, observing the lack of electricity and state of disrepair of the once elegant dorm.

She approached the elegant window, running her fingers across the fibers of the extravagant drapes. Noticing that she had the same accommodations in her room, she pulled the tassel that previously kept the curtains closed. She felt the warm sunlight on her face, closing her eyes to savor the feeling. However, similar to her awakening, when she opened her eyes she was met with a sight she never expected to see. However this time, she felt her stomach drop like a stone.

This time, she knew was she was seeing was real.

Smoke billowed up in hundreds of different directions, and fires burned across the city. Buildings were in multiple states of wreckage, and debris littered the streets. But what caught her attention first, what made bile rise in her throat and shock adorn her face were the bodies. They lined the streets, ranging from peasants to the upper class, guards and workers and the lifeless shells of thousands of battle droids. Blaster fire lit up the smoke covered sky, flashes of red in the distance indicating a battle somewhere hidden from view.

"How about this, Senator? I'm not sure whether or not it'll fit, but...Padme?" Ahsoka asked, her back still turned. When she noticed Padme's silence, she turned to look over her shoulder to find Padme at the window, frozen in place. Setting the garment down, she approached to stand next to her. She surveyed the scene, tactical eyes taking in the wreckage of Kiandis before her.

"Master… you better come see this…" He approached the women from the refresher, eyes scanning the scene intently.

"A separatist takeover...great. Just what we needed." He crossed his arms, trying to lessen his own anxiety with sarcasm. "Alright, we need to think of something fast. They haven't found us yet, but it's only a matter of time until they do. We need to get to the ship so we can call for backup." Ahsoka nodded, returning to the wardrobe and grabbing a small satchel- it was black, and appeared to be made of some sort of faux leather. She stooped down to the miniature refrigerator, emptying its contents completely before opening the cabinet next to it, repeating the process. It wasn't much- a few more mini bottles of water, granola bars and packages of berries, nuts and seeds of some variety. But if Ahsoka had gathered anything from her time in battle, it was that being prepared could mean the difference between life and death.

"I'm going to go out in the hall, do a little bit of surveillance." He spoke once more, ignoring the anxious gaze of his Padawan and the pleading eyes of his wife. "You girls finish up whatever you need to do. See if there's anything else salvageable. Be ready to move out in five."

Padme opened her mouth to protest, but then quickly decided against it. Noting the look on Ahsoka's face, she assumed her husband had gone into combat mode-his word was final, and negotiation was not an option. Although perhaps she would have more pull than Ahsoka would, she had to admit to herself that her inexperience would be obvious, along with her fear. She had been in sticky situations before, but this was far beyond her.

He nodded to the two, and with Ahsoka's help moved the gigantic wardrobe from in front of the door. The elegant door, scratched and dented by the wardrobe, would not budge when Anakin pressed the button. He had expected this, considering the power was out in the refresher as well, but this gave him a new and ominous bit of information. The power was out not only in their room, but in the palace's internal generators. He placed a gloved hand flat against the door, closing his eyes in concentration. He reached out, feeling through the durasteel and wires and power couplings, until he was able to focus on the cables embedded into the wall that pulled the door normally. With a suggestion from the force, the cables tensed and the door slid ever so slightly into the wall. It wasn't open to its full capability, but it made little noise and left them room to squeeze through.

Anakin crept down the hall, his fingers curling around his lightsaber as he neared the end of the hall. He stuck his head out ever so slightly, but found nothing notable down the hallway. Repeating his actions at each junction, he determined that for the moment on their floor, the coast was clear. When he returned, he noticed that both Padme and Ahsoka had changed and wore faces of determination. Ahsoka nodded to him, and they set out into the abandoned halls of the palace.

The tension in the air was palpable as they maneuvered through the halls, with Anakin at point, Padme in the middle, and Ahsoka bringing up the rear, all connected with a hand on each other's shoulder. They both had their lightsabers in hand, ready to strike any and all potential threats, but so far they had seen nothing. The halls were unchanged, not counting the absence of light except for windows, signifying that the battle hadn't reached them yet. Even with this in mind, everybody seemed more at ease knowing that nothing could get the drop on them. They approached a stairwell, absent of hardly any light, descending into the darkness. The group was about to leave ground level, plunging into the dark to find their way back to the hangars… hoping there was anything left for them to find.

Step by step, the Jedi and Senator made their way down the stairs, the light fading slowly from behind them. Blessed with her people's heightened senses, Ahsoka was far more skilled at seeing things in the dark than either human, so when they reached the bottom of the stairs the Padawan took the point position. They crept through the darkened hall with Ahsoka's superior vision to guide them, until the hallway had come to a T shape. From memory, they knew their next turn would be left. The closer they got to the junction, the more on edge the group became. When they turned, Ahsoka's heart hammered in her montrals as she took in what lay before her. Furniture was totaled, things ripped off of the walls, decorations smashed, and in places the wallpaper was blasted and left in tattered ruins. Her fingers curled protectively around her lightsaber, eyes scanning back and forth in an attempt to find the source of the destruction.

Gradually, Padme felt goosebumps rise on Ahsoka's skin in the same instance that her master sensed her anxiety. They tightened their formation, eyes furiously scanning the room. Low in her montrals, Ahsoka picked up vibration. Very very faint, but consistent... the cadence, the way that the vibrations bounced off of the walls to her, every sign pointed to-

"Footsteps." She whispered aloud, but as soon as the word left her lips they all jumped at a sudden and unwelcome noise. From the hallway behind them the most guttural, feral, bone chilling scream came, turning their blood to ice. Lightsabers were activated as they transitioned from a triangle to a line. The blue and green lights cascaded down the hallway, showing to the humans more of what Ahsoka had seen. The halls in both directions were trashed, but from the right hall came the sound of footsteps running toward them-obvious to all species present.

The Padawan ignited her shoto as well, surprising herself with her own ferocity as deep in her lungs she released a warning growl-normal for most Togruta, foreign to her. Every muscle was tensed, her body coiled like a snake waiting to strike. Out from the shadows came bounding a man, his arms raised over his head as he clutched what appeared to be a pipe, and that same scream from before reverberated as he targeted them.

Anakin held his lightsaber in such a way that gave off a threatening air, almost as if he dared the deranged man to come closer. Even with her heart hammering so loudly she could barely comprehend her sight, she realized as the man got closer that he had distinguishing features. Features she had seen before. Anakin raised his lightsaber to strike, his plan to easily cut through the pipe before severing the man's head, when she recalled where she recognized the man from.

"Wait! Stop!" She rushed in front of her master, disarming her Shoto and using the force to disarm the man easily- pinning him against the wall.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing?!" Anakin screamed, but Ahsoka paid him no mind. With one hand raised in front of her preventing his escape and the other grasping her lightsaber, she bore down on him. The wildness that this man possessed moments ago was gone, only replaced with unmasked terror.

"You! You were in the dining hall when this happened! Who are you?" She interrogated the man, the tip of her lightsaber pointed inches away from his throat.

"P-Please, don't k-kill me! Don't kill me!" He stammered, begging for his life. She spared a glance over her shoulder at her master, whose anger was replaced with curiosity. He nodded, signifying that he had her back, and she relinquished her hold on him, letting the man fall to his knees.

"Who are you?" She repeated, louder than the last time, her weapon still aimed to deliver a death blow.

"I...Inidicus… I am a servant… the droids damn near killed me…" She looked at the man, and her eyes narrowed as she spotted the scar that had drawn her attention at the table. It ran deeper than she had thought, from high on his shoulder clear around the left side of his body, ending about halfway to his abdomen. His robe had been torn at the shoulder, hanging off of him loosely. It was singed and covered in blood, not at all the fine silk she had admired earlier. Ahsoka moved her lightsaber away from his face and extended an arm, helping him to his feet once more. She handed her saber to her master, willing to take it to provide them more light as she surveyed the man more closely.

"Tell us what happened." Ahsoka said, eyes trailing over the man's chest. He had several lacerations across his upper body, the wounds weeping blood until only thin splashes of tan could be seen through the red. He bore a deep wound along his right side, as what appeared to be a blaster bolt had grazed his ribcage. The cloth was torn and singed, but was nothing in comparison to his skin...or what was left. The red muscle could be seen, the wound refusing to stop bleeding. Ahsoka bit back her gag reflex as she noticed a smidge of white bone amidst the exposed muscle and blood.

"They rang the...the bell, for dessert. Everybody took...wine… out to the table… I stayed...to wash dishes…" He spoke in a shaky, pained voice as Ahsoka helped him to sit down. "I heard...blasters. And the screams...my god, the...the screams…" His eyes held a faraway look as he recounted the earlier night's events. Ahsoka listened intently as she ripped a piece of his robe from his body, tying it into the best semblance of a tourniquet around him as she could. His eyes were screwed shut as he gasped and cried out, but it only lasted for a moment.

"I saw them...the droids… there were bodies everywhere. They...killed every single...servant in the...in the room."

"What happened to the people at the table?" Padme spoke up, standing slightly behind Ahsoka.

"I didn't...see… I ran… I figured if I could get….get a ship...I could run…" Ahsoka could tell the man was fading quickly. His eyes had long since stopped focusing on her face, blinking slowly as his words wavered. He was losing too much blood, but Ahsoka had exhausted every effort that she could. The makeshift bandage was already dripping with blood, as was his chest. Her hands were covered in the carnage, but she didn't pay mind to it as she placed a hand on the side of his cheek.

"It's going to be ok," She said, feeling tears biting at the back of her eyes. This was an extremely inappropriate moment to cry, she told herself, but it seemed her body was unwilling to listen to reason.

"They destroyed….the ships… all of them. I...I didn't stand a chance. I was… I was never meant...to be free…"

"Hey, hey stay with me!" She said urgently, shaking the man's face as his eyes snapped back into focus, then slowly faded once more. "Come on… come on… you can make it."

"Ahsoka…" Anakin warned, handing the sabers to Padme as he approached his Padawan.

"Stay with me, Inidicus, dammit! Don't die…" She continued shaking the man as his life faded away, his body letting out a final gasp of breath as his eyes closed.

"Ahsoka, we need to go." Anakin said once more, putting his hands on her shoulders as he lifted her away. Her eyes were fixated on the bloody handprint on the side of his face as Anakin gently pulled her away.

"Ahsoka I need you to stay strong. Look at me." He said, turning her around to face him. Tears clouded in her cerulean eyes as she faced him, although her gaze seemed much farther away than his face. "There was nothing we could have done, Ahsoka. You know that. We can't afford to get distracted now, alright? You did your best. We have to find a way out of here." She nodded slowly, taking back her lightsaber from Padme. The three turned around, and with a last glance at the dead man, began to make their way down the hall to the hangar door.

Using his lightsaber, Anakin cut an opening into the door for them to squeeze through into the hangar. He went first, aiding the two girls as they passed, until they had all overcome the obstacle. The air in the hangar seemed colder than in the hallway, marked with a breeze that smelled of smoke. They stalked down the row of ships, finding the servant's description correct. Every ship had been disabled or destroyed, littered with graffiti and salvaged for parts. Eventually they landed within sight of their ship, although it wasn't in any better condition than the rest. One of its wings was completely broken in half, and the word WARMONGERS was painted across the side in Basic.

"Well great," Ahsoka remarked. "Now what?"

"Well, a ship that can fly would be ideal. But since there isn't one, who's to say that the transmitter in our ship doesn't work." Anakin spoke confidently, surveying the hangar one last time before scuttling over to their ship. As he had anticipated, the ramp no longer worked, but it was slightly ajar-quick work for a skilled Jedi. He let Ahsoka go first, then aided Padme over the high ledge, before performing the move himself. At least now that they were in the open, they had daylight once again, and with clearer visibility the three made their way to the bridge.

Passing more graffiti and several doors in multiple states of disrepair, they made it to their destination. Anakin took a seat in the pilot's chair, fumbling with dials and switches to no avail.

"The ship is completely dead...Somebody's taken out the power cell."

…..

 **Hi everybody! I changed the rating of this story because of the graphic violence, both up to this point and what is yet to come. I hope you are all happy with the story so far! R &R!**


End file.
